1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a return jointed sign post pedestal, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a sign post pedestal which returns a knocked-down post attached thereto to its original position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous pedestals for sign posts, lamp posts and the like have been developed which function to minimize the damage sustained by the posts when knocked down. Generally, the pedestals separate in a manner whereby the posts can be manually reinstalled in their original positions with a minimum of time and expense. For example, lamp posts are commonly bolted to pedestals at or near ground level using bolts of selected strength such that when the posts are impacted, the bolts break and allow the posts to be knocked to the ground prior to sustaining more severe damage.
In all of the prior pedestal arrangements for mounting posts and minimizing the damage thereto upon impact, the knocked-down posts must be manually reset and bolted or otherwise reattached to a pedestal or base member. Road signs such as stop signs generally do not include special pedestal apparatus and are attached to the ground by being set in concrete. When such road signs are knocked down, they must be reset manually using additional concrete, etc.
By the present invention a return jointed sign post pedestal is provided which allows a sign post attached thereto to be knocked down without separating therefrom and which then automatically returns the sign post to its original position.